


30 Kisses

by AniDragon



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: 30 Kisses Challenge, F/M, Talibrations
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-03-22
Updated: 2014-03-22
Packaged: 2018-01-16 13:32:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1349179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AniDragon/pseuds/AniDragon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I recently found a copy of the 30 kisses challenge on my hard drive, and decided to give it a try with Garrus and Tali, since this ship needs more love.</p>
<p>Not in any sort of chronological order.</p>
<p>These fics will be set in Rio Shepard's timeline, unless I specify otherwise.</p>
            </blockquote>





	30 Kisses

**Look Over Here**

Keeping her relationship with Garrus a secret from the crew turned out to be way more difficult than Tali expected it to be.

She had been sure that she would be more than capable of staying professional while they were on missions. For the most part, it was fine. They were rarely on missions together anyway, since Shepard preferred to always have a Biotic in the squad, so she was usually paired up with either Javik or Liara. But every once and a while the mission called for a larger squad, and Tali found herself working with Garrus.

Even then, the mission itself usually kept them busy enough that they hardly had time to worry about keeping their hands to themselves. Until, of course, the recon mission on Noveria.

“So we’re stuck here for _how_ long?” Garrus asked, his subvocals strained.

Shepard rolled her eyes, “Until the storm passes and Cortez can pick us up, which will probably be tomorrow. But the building’s insulated, so as long as we stay inside, we won’t freeze to death.”

He sighed, exaggerating a bit, “So we’re stuck here with nothing to do, and not even any enemies left to fight?”

“Even indoctrinated forces such as Cerberus would hesitate to enter that storm,” Javik pointed out, “Trying to leave before it passes would be suicide.”

“Don’t worry, Garrus,” Tali teased, “I’m sure we can all find something to do to pass the time.”

He caught her eye, and she saw the tinges of a blush along his neck.

_Keelah, he’s easy to fluster_ , She thought to herself. Not that she had an unfair advantage, what with her face being hidden all the time.

Shepard opened her omni-tool, oblivious to them, “We could play a couple of hands of Skyllian Five until sundown.”

“Games of chance were punishable by death in my cycle,” Javik reminded her.

“So you’ve said before,” Shepard raised an eyebrow, “But they’re perfectly legal in _this_ cycle. If you’d like, we don’t have to bet actual credits until you get the hang of it.”

The look on Javik’s face as he crossed his arms made Tali think that he’d rather chew on broken glass.

“It’s a good team bonding activity,” Shepard tried again, “And it’ll help pass the time. Come on, at least let me teach you the rules before you say no.”

“I make no promises, Commander... But you may teach me the rules.”

Tali saw her chance, “I’m going to scout the building while you do that, Shepard, just in case we missed something.”

“Sure,” Shepard waved her away, and Tali made her way towards the hallway leading out of the room.

She paused at the corner, “Garrus, why don’t you join me? We’ll cover more ground that way.”

He followed her quietly, waiting until they were out of earshot before chuckling, “Nice and subtle, Tali. I’m sure Shepard didn’t suspect a thing.”

Instead of replying, Tali turned and raised her arms to wrap around his neck and pull him down, pressing the top of her helmet to his forehead in a Turian kiss. He wrapped his own arms around her waist, pulling her as close to his chest as they could manage with his armour in the way.

“Hey,” She whispered.

“Hey yourself,” He grinned, nuzzling against her, “I suppose you’ve got some ideas on how we should pass the time?”

“A few,” She moved a hand up to rub the sensitive area at the base of his fringe, and he gasped.

“Damn, jumping right in, huh? But... Hold on, stop that a second so I can think.”

She pulled her hand away a fraction, “What is it?”

“It’s just...” He looked around, “This building isn’t really the cleanest. Not the best place for us to fool around, is it?”

“There’s lots we can do without me taking my suit off,” She told him, “Quarian suits have a nerve stim program built into them.”

Garrus tried to hide a smirk, but failed, “Nerve stim? Is that like an in-suit vibrator or something?”

She was glad her helmet hid her blush, “Well, yes, basically. What, did you think we just risked our lives every time we want to get off?”

“I guess an in-suit vibrator—”

“Nerve stim, you _bosh'tet_!”

“—Would make a lot of sense,” He teased.

“It does make sense,” She countered, “Almost makes a partner obsolete, in fact.”

“No partner? That sounds boring,” He shook his head, “Now, a partner _manning_ the program, on the other hand... That should make things more interesting.”

Tali grinned, “And if that partner behaves, I might just be willing to show him how to use it.”

~*~

Shepard raised an eyebrow when Javik suddenly sniffed the air then made a face, “What is it?”

“The others are coming back.”

She shrugged, “And?”

“The Turian’s scent is all over the Quarian,” He declared, “And his pheromone levels indicate that he’s recently been sexually active. I would imagine the Quarian’s would, too, if her suit wasn’t blocking them.”

“Oh, yeah, those two have been a thing for a while,” Shepard waved him off, “They think they’re being sneaky about it and that no one knows, though, so don’t bring it up, okay?”

Javik looked disappointed in the order, but didn’t protest it.

Shepard steeled her face into a neutral mask when they came into view, “Hey guys, all done scouting?”

“We’re all clear, Shepard,” Tali nodded.

“Excellent. I finally got Javik to agree to a round or two of Skyllian Five. Wanna help me kick his ass?”

“We’d be delighted,” Garrus walked up to the table, then hesitated when he caught the Prothean’s gaze.

Javik kept eye contact for a moment, giving Garrus a clear look that said ‘You can’t hide things from me, primitive,’ before shaking his head and motioning to a chair, “You may certainly _try_.”

To Shepard’s disappointment, he didn’t react when she kicked him under the table.


End file.
